


玉汝於成

by chisei



Series: 玉汝於成 [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: ※ 小蟲性別流動





	玉汝於成

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 小蟲性別流動

 

**Prelude**

  
如果在这个临海的小镇上要指著谁作为教训孩子的範本：＂你若不好好珍惜拥有的一切，就会像那个人一样一无所有。＂  
那么家长们唯一的选择就是指著远方那处定时闪烁的光，说你若放弃一切就会成为那个灯塔管理员的接班人。

崖上灯塔所在之处既荒凉又寂寞，手机无法收到讯号，连老旧的网路电缆线都是灯塔管理员顶着重重嘲笑自己处理好的。若想要补给生活必需品，光是从灯塔开车到最近的超市也要开上一个半小时的路程，那里著实不是打发时间的好地方。  
除了对偶尔出现的海狮群与水母群有兴趣的人以外，几乎没有人会去到那个偏僻的灯塔。

小镇的居民不知道那个灯塔管理员是何时来的，因为他们并不很在意那座灯塔。  
在旧时小镇还是某个以发达的捕鲸业重镇闻名的日子里，灯塔是往来船只仰仗的重要存在，它矗立在崖边为夜晚航行的船只指引方向，避开海里危险可怖的礁石，让船只能顺利入港停泊，可如今现代电子设备与捕鲸业的没落，於是那座灯塔渐渐成为一个可有可无的存在。  
小镇之所以小，就是因为它居住人口稀少，每一张面孔都是能叫出爹妈祖宗的老熟人，偶然有张陌生面孔出现在路上那就是天大的新闻了。灯塔的管理员就是在小镇居民那种看异类的围观目光中，慢慢成为他们看腻的熟面孔，半是融入又游离在他们的生活圈外，一个不进不退的尴尬位置。  
但灯塔的管理员不以为意，他甚至不在乎被大人怂恿前来羞辱他的小孩们胡乱叫著丑胡子老头或奇怪眼镜男。  
＂第一，这是特別打理过的造型，还没建立审美观的小屁孩懂什么。第二，这种有其他颜色的眼镜也叫做墨镜，別随便来暴露你们无知的优越感。＂  
管理员上挂着不是很真心的笑，拎住想从他外套口袋抽出钱包的孩子衣领，冷漠地逡巡四周，令在场的小镇居民默契地停下所有窃窃私语，尴尬的气氛因他刻意放大的音量而凝结在当下。  
他当然不在乎被诡异的沈默与众人众矢之的的目光包围了。他的确是什么都没有的灯塔管理员，离群索居在许多年前某位前任灯塔管理员搭盖于灯塔旁的破旧小木屋里。  
但不在乎并不代表他喜欢无谓的麻烦与挑衅。  
＂我的名字叫Tony Stark，就住在灯塔那儿。希望你们能记住我的名字。＂但记不住也无所谓，因为我也没想记住你们叫什么。

 

 

  
**Scene: 1**

虽说是个灯塔管理员，但Tony却很少回去镇上的办公室述职并缴交工作报告。  
他会来这里并成为灯塔管理员的原因只有他自己才知道，批准他就任的老长官根本不在意。  
灯塔附近的地区已经没有年轻人愿意独居在这里，就为了看守一座没落的灯塔，已成家的中老年人宁愿打零工补贴家计，也不愿意放弃家庭，独自搬去生活机能严重匮乏又无趣的灯塔旁。  
所以当Tony出现在办公室并且拿着从布告栏撕下的征人广告时，长官只要求他报上名字与出生年月日、并出示还在有效期限内的驾照后，就拍著他的肩膀说很高兴能与你共事。  
在腆著啤酒肚向他简单说明工作内容后，老长官就把一串钥匙丟给他，指著窗外的路说，＂你就沿着这条路往灯塔走，＂他为Tony指了正确的方向，＂原则上你得每月向我缴交一次报告，但考虑到灯塔离这里还挺远的，自己斟酌著来就行了。＂  
他就这么成了灯塔的管理员。

灯塔管理员的工作很乏味：巡视塔顶灯具有无正常照明，擦擦每隔一两天就覆上厚厚尘沙的玻璃，咬著手电筒耐心在黑暗又充满霉味的空间检查电路外观有无生锈或被老鼠咬破，内部机械齿轮是否维持运转，若灯塔外观掉漆就要补漆，灯塔外的草坪维护，此外还必须要注意海面上航行船只是否有异状。灯塔管理员就这么日复一日干著相同的事，几乎不曾出现过特例。  
假若放在以前的Tony Stark身上，也许过不了三天他就会摔坏屋里所有能见的器物，砸破灯塔顶端的玻璃窗跟灯具，扯乱全部电路，他不善于忍耐与寂寞，天生就该在人群里成为目光焦点，他应当拥有一切，而不是在这个每天醒来只有对着镜子才看得见人样的地方，像个孤独老人一样了无生趣地生活。  
但他已经能坐在窗边或屋廊的木桌，伏在桌面安静地纪录海象与天气，偶尔为枯燥的日志配上一些速写，通常是上岸晒太阳的海狮，很少的比例是他在沙滩上散步时看见的水母，灰败的毫无生气的深褐色水母。  
Tony独自在这座灯塔边生活，在別人眼里人生看似就此枯燥到头的生活。

可他住的小木屋其实没有其他人想像中的破烂，甚至不算小，就一个单身汉来说挺宽敞的了。  
Tony住进去后甚至慢慢将这栋大概从七零年代就存在的木屋，改造成拥有中央空调的现代化木屋，水电供应他都自己处理好了，连洗手间都装上可调整坐垫温度的免治马桶，只除了淋浴间。  
小小的淋浴间是半露天的样式，就像是加油站附设在公厕外的一个小间，突兀地依附在小木屋外，只简单用一片门板遮住里头的景象，若有人在里头，还是能从外头看到一个成年人脖子以上与小腿肚以下的模样。临海的崖上风本来就大，夏天夜里洗澡都有点冷，到了海风冷硬得能片肉的冬日Tony就只在白天还有太阳的时候，随便冲个澡搓几下就快点回到烧著柴火的屋子里。奇怪的是他没想过要再盖一间浴室。  
Tony就像一只恶龙，牢牢盘踞在此处，任谁也不能靠近牠的巢穴，遑论进入。

其实Tony觉得自己还挺适合当这个灯塔管理员的。  
窗外的海能让他感到平静，他可以长时间盯着那片海，至少比盯着雪地来得安全。而且他在夜里时常睡不安稳，正好能起身注意夜晚的海面，以及屋外旋绕闪动的白色灯光。但这片海已经很少有船只经过，不会再有航行的船只呼应灯塔的光，调皮地模仿摩斯密码用灯光打出Mayday的讯号向灯塔管理员打招呼——那是Tony从某一本工作日志上看到的纪录。

这是灯塔的管理员，Tony Stark。

 

 

  
**Scene: 2**

  
_如果你深爱某人，那你无论如何都会记得他的长相。_

  
这是Tony最近看的影集里，一个黑人同性恋警局局长说的话。他的意思是不准下属在桌上摆放亲人的照片，因为若深爱着某个人，不需要靠额外的事物去提醒自己，对方究竟是怎生模样。  
Tony认为此话并不尽然。  
就拿他来说吧，他已经四十好几了，又太久没与其他人往来。偶尔一个美好的下午，他躺在屋外做日光浴时脑里会有某个画面一闪而过：或许是一群人，又或许只是一个人，他们也曾沐浴在温暖而不炙热的阳光下，懒洋洋地说着一些他记不得的黏糊对话，相视而笑，但当他如记忆中的侧头，却看不清楚那个人（或者那些人）的样貌。

当Tony睡不着海面又毫不意外的平静时，他会干脆坐到平常写工作日志的书桌前，推开四散的回纹针与铅笔，拿起最上头的册子，那是他练习速写的素描簿，里头有从沙滩上仰望的灯塔，有从灯塔俯瞰在地平线上的落日，也有像礁岩似嵌在沙滩上成群结队躺平的海狮群，还有在海里漂浮的水母。  
他会强迫自己回忆白日里看见的事物，或许是巴掌大的扇贝，又或者是一团海草，并没有任何特殊意义，但他还是会将它们画在粗糙的纸张上，算是练习。素描簿几乎成了他的失眠专用图像日志。  
但Tony每次停留最久的是那只海里的水母。他从不踏入海里，连海水淹过脚背都不行，据说是以前跟父母去海边度假时溺水的后遗症，胸口还为此留下伤疤，甚至用这件事躲避了高中规定必修的游泳课；他也不画没看过的东西，因为他不是科班出身，对于绘画并没抱着无中生有的创作热忱，他只画看过并且有印象的事物。  
所以他确信来到这里以后，自己不曾看过任何一只在水里漂浮着的水母，牠甚至微微发光，就像灯塔一样闪烁著。但他就是画下了。连他自己都不知道那只水母是何时出现在他素描簿上的。

今晚是月蚀，不知从哪来的乌云笼罩了这片地区，只剩下灯塔上忽明忽灭的光，但这样也足够让Tony在床上辗转反侧。  
他翻下床，点燃放在床头的一盏油灯。木屋的电力前两天因供电系统故障迟迟未来，好在灯塔的电力并未受影响而他能勉强从灯塔外接一条线路进屋里，但为了以防万一还是能省著就不用，从杂物间里翻出的油灯正好派上用场。  
Tony把油灯放到桌上，正要拿素描簿时，窗外海面上忽然出现了一个不甚明显的光点吸引了他的注意力。那不可能是渔火或船灯，太微弱又停滞不前，看起来像是漂在海面上，被一波波更迭的海浪推往岸边。  
Tony想他有必要去看看那个光点到底是什么，如果光点最终搁浅在沙滩上。

从屋子下到沙滩必须要迂回地绕着崖边小路，稍一失足就是抄了大捷径直接滚下去，即使Tony对这条路已经熟得不能再熟，他仍然得提著油灯，仔细看清脚下路径慢慢走下去。  
待他终于踏到沙上，再举起油灯往海上看，已经看不见那个诱使他在夜晚来到海边的光点了。  
Tony没有死心，或许从屋子里俯瞰跟在沙滩上看的位置不太一样，他沿着海岸线往前走，但除了手里的油灯并没有其他光源。  
而就在因为海风吹得他头越来越疼而想折返的时候，他的眼前忽然出现一团倒臥的黑影。那或许是一只刚好上岸的海狮，并不能代表Tony刚刚看见的光点。  
他向前踏了一步，油灯的光便跟著向前洒落在那团黑影上。

那显然不是Tony以为的海狮，有著几乎要屈在胸腹前的双腿与抱着腿的双手也不会是只传说中的人鱼，那是个人。  
但Tony已经无暇去想为什么会有个人半夜浑身湿漉漉的躺在沙滩上，也将那诡异的光点彻底拋诸脑后，他只知道若再不将这人带回自己的木屋取暖，很快他就得连络医院派救护车来收具因失温而新鲜出炉的尸体了。

 

 

  
**Scene: 3**

  
Tony没想到自己救起的是一个女孩儿。

在沙滩上他只顾著快点脱下外套围巾往那具湿淋淋的躯体套上，像扛沙包似的把人带回屋里，凭借一盏油灯的照明室内仍显昏暗，但当褪下所有衣物只剩下最贴身的一层薄衫时，完全不能掩盖过那具驱体纤细柔软的曲线，还有随着呼吸而上下起伏的一对小丘。老天啊这女孩甚至没穿上内衣，小小的乳粒将贴在身上的薄衫凸出两个小点。Tony忍不住对这个大惊小怪的自己翻了白眼，想他以前什么没看过，不过是个发育不良的女孩儿的胸也能让他几乎像个老古板看到比基尼似的尖叫出声，若说给以前的自己跟朋友们听怕是都能笑掉大牙了。  
他想都没想就再解开女孩最后一件衣物，草草用浴巾将靠在他怀里的女孩擦干后，胡乱为她套上他一件领口被扯松的高领毛线衫、没穿过的崭新四角裤还有一件厚毛裤，又将她裹在厚棉被里连同沙发一起推到壁炉边。但Tony摸了摸她的额头还有手脚，温度依旧低得可怕，他不得不拿出威士忌，含了一口嘴对嘴餵入她嘴里，辛辣的味道让她在吞咽时不自觉发出抱怨的咕哝声，这至少代表了她还有点反应，Tony又餵了她几口，直到女孩脸颊与小一截露出在毛衫外的嫩白脖颈爬满如蔷薇的色泽，Tony才打住。  
女孩躺的沙发是张老旧的沙发床。Tony嫌它睡起来太逼仄，弄了张加大单人床垫丟在地上当床，那张沙发床就沦落到常年折腰与爆米花薯片还有糖粉相依为命的日子，但被他裹得像颗蚕茧的女孩搁在上头倒是没这问题。只是她仍然紧紧地闭着眼，动也不动，只有细细的呼吸声被柴火燃烧在壁炉里的爆裂声给盖过。

Tony看向那片海，海浪温柔得像被微风吹起的薄帘，一如往常的平静。  
他追寻光点而去却带回一个冰冷的女孩，简直是指引他去捡人的。他自嘲地笑着，玻璃窗映出他的倒影，还有背后的女孩。

清晨时分他痛苦地呻吟著拉高被子，企图把自己埋进被窝深处。昨晚睡前忘记把遮光的窗帘拉上，但是当时四点他好不容易有了点睡意那时谁会记得窗帘。窗帘唰地一声被拉上了。  
那道声音比阳光直射入眼还要有效叫他马上把头探出被窝。  
＂早安，Mr.…＂Stark，Tony半瞇著眼对那个穿着他衣服却空落落的像套著布袋一样的人说，那时他还没意识到哪里出了差错，＂谢谢您。您介意我们能重来一次吗？＂  
那个人侧过头看他，油灯早就被他吹熄了，阳光被对方遮挡了大半在背后，但仍有遗漏的光粒洒在脸上，那足以让Tony看清楚是一张十分甜蜜又羞涩的笑容，粉红色的光晕一样落在那张白净的脸蛋上，还有细长的脖颈间。但是不对。Tony用力地闭紧眼又睁大。

一个男孩子用介于孩童与少年间的软糯嗓音向他问好：＂早安，Mr. Stark。谢谢您昨天为我做的一切。＂但您的酒实在太辣了，我的舌头到现在还是又麻又苦。  
Tony不由自主随着他的抱怨喃喃说了声对不起，后又猛地想起自己所做的一切都只是为了能让她活下去，不，是她，或者是他。  
他想起昨天换衣服时不小心拂过的尖挺的乳粒，还带着被海水润泽后冰凉的触感与苍白的浅粉红色，还有他的手掌就足以覆住的小胸。那不应该是威士忌发挥效用时的错觉，他千真万确应该要是个女孩儿。Tony不知道哪里出了差错。或许他还在梦中。  
＂所以……你是谁？＂  
＂Peter。我的名字叫做Peter Parker，很高兴见到您。＂这名字确实是个男孩，Tony从喉里发出懊悔的低吼。Peter眨了眨眼，问他还好吗是不是威士忌让他不大舒服？他又用棉被盖住头，在棉被里左右摇头。  
＂虽然解宿醉的最好方式是再来一杯，＂Peter的声音在Tony耳里萦绕，无论他再怎么想将之排除在外都做不到，＂但来点温水对您的胃应该会好些。＂Peter歉疚地表示他刚刚看到了柜子里的胃药。  
他的身体被一只手摇晃起来，逼得他不得不再次从棉被里探出头，水杯出现在他眼前，还有Peter抿紧嘴定定看着他的坚持眼神。Tony无法抗拒地接住水杯。

这是灯塔管理员在某个漆黑安静的夜里捡回的……男孩儿，Peter Parker。

 

 

  
**Scene: 4**

  
他总得搞清楚自己捡回了什么，除了名字以外。Tony想。

Peter捧著整间屋子里唯一完整没有缺口的马克杯，里头是他自己添的凉水。电力早就来了空调也正常运做着，是舒适又凉爽的室温，因应了Peter的要求。Tony注意到这男孩儿醒来后似乎特別讨厌与热有关的一切，待在屋子里也尽可能对杵在屋子中间的暖炉绕道而行。

＂您的意思是……我到底是什么人？＂Peter仰头看他，有些困惑地重复了Tony的问题，＂我记得已经跟您说过了啊，我叫Peter Parker，我不太理解您的问题。＂  
这小鬼可真会玩文字游戏，Tony压着脾气替换了自己的问题，开门见山地问道：＂我知道你是个女孩，不是，我是说我看过你的胸还帮你换过衣服，确定你真的曾是个女孩，然而现在你又不是了。不可能有在一晚上就转换性別的人。＂  
＂Mr. Stark，您在说什么呢？我还是不太明白您的意思。＂Peter的唇靠在杯沿，露出编贝般的白牙，一派无辜地眨著眼，＂您应该要问的是，我到底是什么东西吧。＂  
＂如果你要这么说的话，没错，我就是要问你到底是什么样的，＇生物＇。＂  
＂您曾经看过我的同类，Mr. Stark，＂原谅我太好奇翻阅了您的画作，Peter指向窗旁的工作桌，被堆在最上方的那本素描簿，＂牠们的死状在您笔下栩栩如生，我可以这么说吗？一具尸体栩栩如生？。＂  
＂whatever⋯⋯死状？等等，你是说那些水母吗？＂  
＂对，您有需要这么惊讶吗？＂Peter歪著头问他，好似自己说的话就只是每天早晨的问候、午后散步的邀约与夜晚睡前的祝祷一样平常。  
＂你知道你现在在说什么吗？你说你是一只水母！＂  
＂嗯，我是一只水母。＂Peter被Tony抬高音量到尾音还岔了的问话逗得笑了起来，弯起眼甚至还从唇边露出一颗小虎牙。水母会有虎牙的吗？Tony马上用指甲掐了自己手心，他可不是王子，眼前的人还是个男孩，他们没有在演现代版小美人鱼，Tony Stark你不要被男孩的话给牵着鼻子走。  
＂所以你不否认昨晚我在沙滩上捡到你时，你确实是个女孩？＂  
＂我想是吧。当我足够温暖的时候，通常喜欢维持现在这样。＂这样叫做男孩，Tony强调了他的性別，以防Peter混淆了描述，＂男孩。＂Peter顺从地重复Tony的话。  
＂体温太低你就会变成女孩？天啊我懂了，就像你昨天刚从海里被冲上岸一样，那时候体温当然低了，海里的温度那么低！＂  
＂您比较喜欢女孩吗？如果是的话我也可以变成女孩，只要您能让我待在这儿就好。＂

几乎是一眨眼的功夫，楚楚可怜的女孩儿已经放下马克杯，从沙发床的另一端轻快地翻过来拉着Tony的衣服下襬，抿紧唇恳求地勾著他的眼神。Tony甚至没看清楚性別转换的过程，只是一个呼吸的瞬间，那对胸又长出来了，露出在衣物外的手脚也更纤细小巧。  
但严格说来，外貌上并没有太大差异，许是少年本就处於一个性別才正要分化的模糊地带，五官软绵绵的没有任何被性別蓄意勾勒出的锐角，是完全柔和的曲线。而男女性的差异点，Tony说不上来是哪边让他能迅速判断出眼前的人是男是女，毛线衫裹住那具躯体，头发一样的短又微卷，除了手脚他甚至看不到昨夜让他心里揣着兔子乱跳的那对小胸，但他就是能分辨出来。他知道。

＂我想再搞懂一件事，在那之后你想保持男性或女性都与我无关。＂Tony竖起食指，＂你会来月经吗？＂如果是的话那就糟糕了，他可不想去镇上买卫生棉条回来提供小镇居民碎嘴的材料。  
＂这是个好问题⋯⋯＂那你还是变回男性吧，Tony对他拙劣的卖关子技巧翻了白眼，＂我不会的，Mr. Stark，我也不会流泪。虽然我看起来的确像个人。＂我的身体里有那么多水份，甚至比您还多，但仍然与您不同。  
Peter又变回了男孩，放开了他的衣服，重新捧著马克杯喝水。  
马克杯可掩不住你上扬的嘴角。Tony想。但他也没开口要这只水母，不，这个男孩离开他的屋子。

 

 

  
**Scene: 5**

和一只水母……或者说一个人同住的日子没有Tony想像中难受。

Peter的存在感很低，食量也很小，不太跟他抢食蔬菜肉类，水果接受度倒是不错，唯独吃到海鲜时胃口会特別大，Tony把冰箱里储备的所有海鲜都让给他，但他发现Peter居然不吃水草。  
Tony有次去沙滩上捡了咖红色的红藻与墨绿色的水草，带回来洗干净后混著水果做成一大盆沙拉，Peter碰也不碰。  
＂你不吃吗？＂Tony夹了一大簇进盘里，Peter搅著还冒出热气的墨鱼面条摇头。  
＂你知道很多时候溺水的人都是被它们缠住才在水里窒息的吗？＂  
Tony面无表情把那盘沙拉倒回盆里，＂现在知道了。＂

因为还没到需要去镇上补充必需品的时间，他们没得去二手衣店逛逛，Tony只好把一些被洗得缩水的衣服翻出来给Peter穿，在他手里越洗越小的衣服又被Peter洗了一次，竟然还能维持在下水前的尺寸，打那次后Tony就把洗涤这项工作给了他。  
而他舒服的老沙发床真正变成了Peter的睡床。  
本著尊重同居人睡眠空间的立场，现在每次要看电影时，Tony不得不坐在地上那块某任管理员留下的毛绒绒又色彩缤纷的艷俗厚地毯上，Peter还赞助了一个抱枕给他，他本人。  
Peter特別喜欢跟他坐得很近很近，膝盖压在对方大腿上，手臂贴着手臂的那种近。有时候Tony喊热，就会是由她靠著Tony，甚至抱着他的手臂，在他们看着惊悚片的时候，从她身上传来的温度让Tony以为自己被块冰块裹著，但冰块应该是硬的，她却是软的。  
Tony有点无法控制地考虑起自己的手臂每看部片子就得起冻疮的可能，干脆把她捞进自己怀里，就只是单纯像抱着抱枕那样有个倚靠的重心。Peter没有异议，她还会自己调整位置、指使Tony换个坐姿，直到他们找出一个两人都可以长时间维持的舒服姿势。

唯一有影响的只有饮用水消耗特別快这件事。  
＂我可是只水母啊，不补充身体里的水份会干涸的，然后就变成你在沙滩上看见的那种水母了。＂Peter理直气壮地说。  
接着几乎要霸占他的水龙头了。Tony在一次要喝水还得耐心等着滤水壺慢慢滴进茶杯里的时候忍不住问：＂既然你是水母，怎么不直接去海里舀点海水喝就好。＂  
＂那太咸了。＂Peter说得很理所当然，还责怪地瞪着他说：＂你也不会直接去喝海水吧？你都不会做了为什么还要我去做呢？Mr. Stark你真是坏心眼。＂  
＂那是因为你说你是只水母！＂  
＂水母也有喝好喝的水的权利！＂  
＂……＂  
Tony说不出话了。连只水母他都无法理解思考模式，他认为五十一区也可以不用忙活了，何况外星人通常被默认为高等智慧生物。沟通难，跨物种沟通更难。  
於是Tony又弄来一只滤水壺。他们俩一人用一只，和平共处，完美解决饮用水问题。

虽然不喝海水，Peter还是会天天去海里踩一踩水。通常是在Tony结束灯塔的日常维护工作后，Peter还会不由分说地拉上他一起去。  
Tony想不通他明明是个人啊，还是个成年的男人，体格也不是偏瘦弱的那种，怎么使上全身力气抗拒，还是会被一只水母给拉着走。  
可能Peter是一只力气特別大的水母吧，或者牠们水母力气都这么大。Tony努力为自己开脱。他觉得这挺有可能的，在Peter为他示范过如何在两种性別间流转，并成功说服他水母也有人形姿态后，他开始觉得水母是种什么都做得到的生物了。

＂海洋是我们的母亲。＂若在海水里的时间过长，Peter就会自然转变成女性样貌，Tony不确定是海水低温还是过多的盐分促使Peter转换性別，他没问过。  
Peter站在海里朝他伸手，她要他走过去。Tony待在不会被海浪打到的位置，绝对干燥的沙滩，他坐在其中一根漂流木上与Peter遥遥对视。  
＂不，我有自己的母亲。＂他的喉咙有些干涩，大约是吹太久的海风了。＂你慢慢与你的母亲叙旧吧，我要回去了。＂  
＂Tony。＂女孩的那声呼唤让Tony停下脚步。  
Peter在女性时的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，仿佛一眨眼就能落泪，但就像他告诉过Tony的，没有一次真正落实过Tony对她那双眼的错觉。那只是一双多情温柔的眼，也是Peter有所求时会故意流露出的情态，曾受过多年的女士优先教育与荒唐前半辈子仍不忘怜香惜玉的Tony再怎么嘴硬总是无法真正拒绝她。  
而现在她站在淹过膝盖的海里，恳求他上前拉住她的手。海浪变大了，她原先穿的五分短裤早就被海水打湿，现在连棉衣下摆也湿了一大块，吸了海水的衣服下坠并贴伏在她身上，那让她单薄的身板看起来摇摇欲坠，像是随时一个大浪打来她就会被卷入海底。  
若是一个真正的女孩儿站在那儿，Tony或许会犹豫、会迟疑、会天人交战是否该咬牙冲过去拉她一把迅速把人给拖上岸，但若一只水母进入海底，那也只是回到原本的生活而已⋯⋯他们俩各自原本的生活。  
於是他说：＂不。＂

Peter冲他笑了笑，＂没关系，我总是能走向你的。这不就是我站在这里的原因吗。＂  
她在不断卷湧的海里艰困地一步步朝他走去，Tony有些不确定他该站在原地还是继续转身往木屋走，Peter像是察觉了他的不知所措，又带着那种无所谓好坏的笑跟他说：＂我会走向你， 但你得等等我，別让我追不上你。＂  
Tony注意到这时她忽然不再对自己用敬语了。在那个笑容之上，她的眼神比崖边被海浪风沙吹刮拍打多年的礁石还要沧桑。他循著她的话，不由自主留在原地等她走近。

 

 

  
**Scene: 6**

Tony完全忘了事情是怎么发生的。

是看电影的时候男女主角在水里拥吻彼此，Peter窝在他怀里抬头看他，疑惑地问那两人要是吻到没力气该怎么游回岸上，他们可是在湖中央啊，从按下播放键后就没停过快转念头的Tony按著她的头漫不经心地说没接过吻的小鬼就不要计较这种无脑爱情片了，反正镜头切换他们就上岸穿好衣服头发还被吹干了呢——Peter拍下他的手气冲冲地说我才不是没接过吻的小鬼。  
还是在他们坐在Tony心血来潮堆起的篝火旁等着埋在里头的菜肴熟成时，Peter又提起了稍早看电影时Tony说他是个小鬼的事，Peter就在他对面。  
她没有变回男孩，因为篝火实在太热了但她又不愿意照Tony说的乖乖回屋里等，坚持Tony能在这儿等着她也能，随着海风跳动的火光把她本来就白皙的脸照得有些透明起来。Tony随意问她几句像是你是哪种水母、在海里发出哪种颜色的光、长得什么形状，重点是你们怎么繁殖的，＂別以为我不懂，水母才不接吻的。＂他拨著火哼哼笑出声。  
然后他就被个女孩儿骑在身上亲了起来。

黏糊糊的热气让Peter不是那么舒服地皱起眉，舔咬著他唇瓣将舌头探进他嘴里的动作显得特別急躁又渴求著什么。  
＇嘿这可不算是接吻是想把我拆吃下肚了吧？＇Tony扶住她的腰，佈著粗茧的掌心在凹陷的腰窝与后腰间游移，他想要安抚Peter却反而让她干脆直起腰脱掉身上的衣服，冰凉的双臂环住他的脖子把他搂在怀里，如蔷薇花苞一样微微鼓起的胸轻轻地靠在他颊边。女孩低下头，几颗细白的牙扣在红肿的唇上，那双眼依旧湿漉漉的望入他眼中，Tony凑上去想要亲吻她却被她扭头躲开，＂Mr. Stark，我们水母可是不接吻的。＂  
＂但你现在看起来就是一个人类女孩，而我们人类在接吻的时候通常没这么多废话。＂Tony扯著她的发逼她不得不往后仰，露出那截纤细的脖颈，Tony咬著她没有任何凸出的喉，脑袋模糊地想着好像男孩时的他也还没有喉结，声音软软糯糯的和女孩时没什么差別。当他终于沿着脖颈留下一连串印子直到重新含住那双柔软如天鹅绒的唇瓣时，他听见女孩从喉咙里发出满足的咕哝声。  
她不知道何时开始用右手揉著自己小小的胸，一边追逐著Tony的舌，一边用手掌拢住小小的胸，指尖撚著顶端的乳粒，又用食指与中指捏扯，迷乱地在亲吻的空暇里呢喃著要Tony进来，Tony放开她也让她放开手，＂Blossom for me.＂  
他嘬著早就被她自己揉搓得几欲绽放的花苞，拉着她的手往下从宽大的四角裤里探进去，沿着大腿摸到已经湿润不堪的秘处，她挺著胸让他将自己含得更深，也不住搖着腰将他们同样缠著的手指探入更深处。  
好女孩，快帮帮我。听见他半是呻吟的请求时Peter狡黠地勾起唇角，微微倾身用胸蹭了蹭他，臀部随之下沉，压在Tony硬得被牛仔裤绷得发疼的地方摩擦，＂有什么我能为您服务的吗？Mr. Stark？＂  
＂快帮帮我摸它。＂

老天啊他得收回水母不会接吻的那句话，她不只会接吻，还懂得如何用慢动作惩罚他的失言，就连握着他兄弟的手都时松时紧的握着，一点也不认真的搓动，像在玩某样不怎么提得起兴趣的玩具似的。但她又最懂得该圈住哪里不轻不重地揉了下，他就差点要把精液喷溅在那只柔软的手心里。  
他找到了那个深藏在里头的小点，报复似地重重按了下，惊喘声与被猛然夹住的紧窒感让他又亲了亲她，要她放松点，然后在她照做的那一瞬间，他抽出手指扶著自己的阴茎一个用力，没入那处湿润的穴径里。他以为他听到了Peter的哭声，但她只是眼角红通通的瞪着他，一点也没有威胁性地软软的骂着他，＂Mr. Stark您真是太坏了。＂  
他让她低下头，亲吻那双像是随时都有可能滚落泪水的眼，＂你应该再兇一点才更有说服力。＂而不是这样楚楚可怜的看着我，这样只会让人想做出更坏的事来。

女孩柔弱的呻吟声像是窗外传进的海浪声，一波接着一波连续不断地回荡在木屋里。  
明明喊着连她自己都不知道在说什么的话，却顺从地照着Tony让她搂紧便搂紧、张开便张开的指令，舒展自己的肢体，让Tony一次又一次深深埋入她体内，然后注入一股股温凉的精液。  
他们在那瞬间几乎没有距离。Peter按著他的胸口，沿着伤疤的轮廓来回描摹。  
＂你刚刚为什么说我不兇！我很兇的！＂Peter现出藏在唇间的一对小虎牙，虚张声势的模样成功逗笑了Tony，让他没来得及深究他们为什么忽然就滚做一团，＂哦？那你有多兇？＂

＂就像这个一样，＂Peter戳著他胸口上的疤痕，凑上去照着形状狠狠咬了一口，Tony忍不住大叫一声，这让Peter满意地笑了，＂我要让你记得就是像这样的痛。＂  
Tony的胸口又多了一圈小小的牙印，正好盖过了那弯伤痕。  
但他并没注意到，因为Peter趴在他身上，半阖起眼昏昏欲睡，久违的荒唐让他也有点乏力，随手抽了纸巾将彼此草草擦拭后，抱着Peter钻进被子里很快就睡着了。

 

 

  
**Scene: 7**

与女性不算羞涩的表现相比，Peter在男性的姿态下也不遑多让。

Peter通常在拂晓时分醒来。老沙发床又恢复它原本做为衣架的地位，他们每天在Tony那张床上相拥而眠。Tony的睡相不是很好，有时会无故惊醒，有时则会在睡梦中挥舞双手，但最后Peter总会在他怀里。  
或者说在他被窝里。

每个男人清晨都会有的生理现象，Tony有兴致时就自己用手草草解决一回，通常还是放任不理等那股冲动自行减褪的时候居多。可当他跟Peter有更进一步的关系时，他就有了第三种解决的方式。  
男孩趴在他的身上，像幼犬一样胡乱亲著他冒出胡渣的下巴，逼得他不得不睁开眼捏住那个不知道有没有作用的鼻子，有点不耐烦地让男孩別玩了，然后带着Peter翻了身将男孩压在身下，与他交换了啧啧作响的吻，让男孩混著他的口涎从嘴角顺着脸颊流下，最后又轻轻吸着薄唇上微微翘起的唇珠要Peter再陪他睡一会儿。  
虽然感觉到自己半勃的阴茎就抵在男孩精实的下腹处，他也不是很在意，他故意蹭了几下，但他其实没什么暗示，只是警告男孩他有的是方法治他，但Tony怎么也没想到男孩会弯起唇问他：＂您之前不是想知道我们是如何繁殖的吗，或许让我示范一次后您就会更瞭解我们了呢？＂

男孩掀开棉被，凭借Tony无法抗衡的力气再次上下互换两人的位置。  
他骑坐在Tony的胸膛之上，咬著内裤上沿扯开，那根半勃的物事就从里头弹出来。Peter用双手扶著他的阴茎，伸出舌头将它舔到完全勃起后才含进嘴里，灵巧的舌头在温热的口腔里用力地摩擦著茎身，滑过上颚，直到被深深含入喉中，感受喉部肌肉吞咽他像是肉穴收缩的紧窒。Peter甚至没有露出难受欲呕的反应，还仿照Tony在做爱一开始时的缓慢频率上下含弄，直到嘴痠了才吐出被他含得湿淋淋的阴茎，回过头抱怨Tony一直不射精让他含得很辛苦。  
＂那肯定是因为刺激不够的关系。＂Tony扯下他的四角裤，那颗挺翘的臀一直在他面前晃啊晃的他早就想抽上几巴掌，让他的男孩乖乖地別再晃花他的心思。他的男孩，Tony为自己一闪而过的称呼感到心满意足，＂你得再多做一点準备。＂  
他哄著Peter舔湿自己的手指，等Peter舔湿后便拉着他的手沿着臀缝往下摸到那个更加隐秘的入口，让Peter自己试探著撬开。他握住那根浅粉色的阴茎，然后把那两颗垂掛在底下的小囊袋含进嘴里轻轻啮咬那层薄嫩皮肉，Peter发出微带疼痛的呻吟，不甘示弱地再次把他含进去，收紧颊肉紧紧裹住。  
Tony被他的动作搞得差点就要射了，有点恼怒的往他白嫩的臀瓣烙下两个红通通的巴掌印，Peter则故意用牙齿划过他的阴茎做为报复，疼痛让他们同时更加兴奋。他拉开Peter才刚探入一个指节的手，笑骂他真是个爱偷懒的孩子，沿着自己刚刚留下的掌印一路留下濡湿的唾液直到没入Peter臀间的穴口。他舔弄的力道比Peter帮他口交的时候还要用力，逼得Peter只能含着他的阴茎从鼻间发出急促的呜咽声。男孩颤抖的阴茎开始泌出透明液体滴落在他的胸前，只是轻轻一握便发洩在他的手里，高潮让他的男孩软下腰真正与他贴实，他退出Peter的身体，挺腰在他嘴里抽插了几下便射出味道浓重的精液。  
Peter将那些精液全部吞咽下去，连顶端细孔也吸弄得不残留任何一滴，才又转回来舔著余留一点精液的下唇看着Tony：＂而你得再射多一点餵饱我，这样才有繁殖的可能。＂  
Tony将这句话视作挑衅。  
他让Peter跪趴在床沿，拿了放在地上的水性乳液抹在自己的阴茎与Peter的手上，俯身贴在Peter背上，咬著已经染成粉红色的软软耳垂让他自己去拓开窄径，＂好孩子，你嘴巴不张开我怎么餵你呢？＂

那对细小如米珠的浅色乳尖被他又拉又揉地变成充红发肿的熟成珍珠，甚至力道大得让Peter感到胸前隐隐作痛，但他已经被自己后穴里的手指弄得喘息不止，即使Tony要咬掉他的乳头他也无暇顾及了。不管再怎么抽插都不及Tony做的舒服，他只能扭著头用被情慾蒸腾得湿润的眼睛哀求让他沦落至此的元凶。Tony拉开Peter的手，他凑上前与他的男孩亲吻著并且毫无缓冲的直接捅进尚未闭合的入口，男孩夹杂著痛苦与满足的呻吟在唇舌间被吞吃殆尽。  
他们做爱从来不用保险套，这并不是个好习惯，但Peter无所谓那些，他要Tony別把人类那套放到他身上，＂而且我想要完全的您啊Mr. Stark。＂他的男孩被他弄得满身黏腻的汗，还有一些在抽插时带出的浊液，而剩下的那些Tony全交代在被他捣弄得软糯的肉穴里。Peter被他抱到腿上，疲软的阴茎仍然深埋在Peter体内。  
＂这样的量大概勉强能繁殖吧。＂Peter的评价让Tony气得牙疼，心想他都简直要被Peter给榨干了还只有到勉强能繁殖的程度，要是真能生的话再来对他大放厥词罢。但男孩靠在他胸前的乖巧模样又让他把那句话吞回去。  
他低头亲了亲Peter泌著汗的额角，想不通为什么同样是泌出体液，Peter可以射精也可以流汗，却始终不会流泪。即使在被他弄得已经只能射出稀薄精液，而至极致敏感的高潮时，他的男孩也只是用一双氤氲的眼瞅著他。

他们做爱的次数已经连十支手指与脚趾都无法作数，无论是昏暗的夜里或者明亮的白日，该看的不该看的全都看得通透。Peter知道他胸前的伤痕，但他却不知道Peter身上那些或大或小伤痕从哪来的，尤其是背上那道撕裂伤，虽然疤痕已淡，但细摸就摸得出那道凹凸不平的伤痕蜿蜒在上头。  
＂你这是怎么弄的？＂  
Peter闭着眼靠在他胸前，用著喊叫到沙哑的嗓子问他什么怎么弄的，Tony摸着那道伤痕说就是这里。  
＂我们也是有天敌的啊。＂  
那是只巨大的海龟，闯进水母群里吃掉了他许多同伴，他差点也要是葬身海龟腹里的其中一个了，幸而有同伴在一片混乱中将毒液喷到那只海龟眼里，＂我才能从那只海龟口中逃脱。＂  
然后就是这样了，那道同样巨大的伤痕便就此掛在他的背上。

 

 

  
**Scene: 8**

Peter像是他一个人的，不对他以外的人感兴趣，也不对他活动范围外的世界感兴趣，当然也就不跟他一起去小镇上补充日用品。  
＂让小镇上的人知道突然出现一个男孩跟你同住，他们难道不会替我报警说你诱拐孩童而把你铐走吗？＂Peter无赖地站在海水淹过小腿肚的位置再不肯往前一步，他已经知道Tony不会踏入海里。＂我不想离开这里，也不想离开你。＂  
拒不合作的态度让Tony要替他置办衣物时遇到难关，幸好奇蹟似开在小镇上的连锁超市拯救一切，Tony发现这点后扫光所有在架上的M号不重色的衣物顺利解决这个难题——感谢自助结帐区使他不必面对收银员的打量。

Peter不知何时开始直呼起他的名字，舍弃了无谓的敬称，不再一口一个缀在起头或结尾、刻意又刺耳的先生。  
太久未跟人维持长时间交流与个性使然，被直呼名字时Tony本该排斥，但他反而对这个举动有种天然的亲近感，好像最初因称呼而增添的疏离感全是多余，他们本该如此。  
而他们的生活，更精準地说是Tony的生活并未因此改变，Peter就像原本该待在这儿与Tony在一起似的，自始至终从未让Tony感到有人侵入他的领地范围。

时序进入冬日，Peter却像是提早结束冬眠进入春季的熊，成天精神奕奕，还特別喜欢忽然一个起跳就到Tony背上，像蜗牛的壳一样紧紧掛在他背后。  
＂我在为你取暖啊，你不喜欢这样吗？＂男孩搂着他的脖子，讨好地在他颈窝用脸蹭了几下，大概是他们最近看的某部山难救援片在Peter脑子里作祟，Tony不用猜都晓得，电影里的主角就是这样扛着同伴一路求生，＂是啊是啊，如果你手上使的力气再大些，我就更喜欢了——你以为我会这么说吗，我腰都快闪到了还不下来！＂  
Peter嘟嘟嚷嚷地跳下来，正在往盘子里放荷包蛋、热狗跟培根的Tony必须努力克制自己才不为了那句＂明明做的时候各种奇怪的姿势都有现在不过让你背背我腰就闪到翻床掀被不认人的老男人＂而立刻把Peter丟到床上履行他说的话，让那个口无遮拦的男孩真正体会什么叫做各种奇怪的姿势。  
在Tony把自己裹成一只熊而被穿着单薄的Peter嘲笑后，他干脆也把Peter包成一只小熊，这让习惯寒冷的Peter忍不住抗议，＂只有你们人类才得像那种白白的熊一样裹得像颗球似的。＂那叫做北极熊，Tony纠正他，Peter没理他继续噘著嘴抱怨：＂我又不是人类，別拿你的标準套在我身上啊。＂  
Tony忽地沉默，趁他没说话忙着与重重衣物奋斗的Peter没注意到这点，想要一口气脱掉却卡在层层叠叠的折层间，男孩不得不发出哀鸣向Tony求救，衣物一边被扯下原位的同时Tony才淡淡地说他活该，若乖乖穿着或者循序渐进的脱下来就不会有这种事了。

他想或许他们本质上还是有差別的，即便相处上如此契合。就像Peter说的，他没办法不拿自己做为人类的标準去看待Peter，物种的差异将他们从某些事物上区隔开来，而他不知道这样究竟是好是坏。

冬日里的阳光显得稀罕，为了配合想在白日多晒点暖和阳光的Tony，Peter分出了一点在海里的时间，与他的人类躺在铺著毛毯的沙滩上，学着享受并不灼热的日照。  
但那很快就被不甘白白在岸上被晒得烫熟的水母演变成繁殖前的再一次模拟示范，男孩终于得以脱光他的上半身，衣服被垫在腰下，双腿则被他的人类抬在肩上。精液与唾液并不能完全润湿那个狭隘的甬道，进出愈发艰涩，Peter的呻吟里也夹带一丝痛苦的低喘，但Tony扣紧了他的手，他们十指交扣，Peter既无法套弄自己颤巍巍的性器也不能蹂躏单薄胸膛上的乳尖以期获得抚慰。  
Tony看着他咬住下唇忍耐痛苦又无从发洩的样子，心软得像在他们底下的沙，他知道一切都无从停下了。即使他们身在沙滩，但他却像是被Peter拖进深海，水母分泌出的毒素渗进他的细胞骨髓，他已无药可救。仿佛宿命一般他注定得葬身於海。  
他俯身亲吻他的男孩，退出紧得令他差点难以抽离的身体，用唇舌令男孩爽得连呻吟都断断续续，双腿紧紧夹着他的头不让他退开。那些味道浅淡的精液被他全部吞下，就像男孩曾为他做的一样。  
＂但你知道疼痛，＂而后他又凑上去亲吻他，将他的舌根吸得隐隐作疼，甚至咬破了那条爱作怪的舌尖，＂告诉我你是不是也会难过，如果你曾感到快乐——告诉我我们还有什么不同。＂或者其实我们并无不同。Tony又望入那双氤氲的眼，他看到了自己。

他的男孩从头到尾眼里就只有他。

 

 

  
**Scene: 9**

  
彼时他们裹在一张厚实毯子里，而Peter如以往他们每个互相依偎的夜里将背抵在他的胸前，抱着他的手臂。  
Peter已经很少变成女孩了，除了在海边行走以外几乎是以男孩的模样占据绝大部分时间，Tony并无所谓Peter是男是女，在他眼里那毕竟只有一个人。

Peter就著他的马克杯喝了好几口热红酒，被热气与酒精醺红的脸颊软软地贴靠在他的手臂上，大屏幕上的画面无法让醉意上头的人凝聚视焦，人物晃动的重影则使Peter感到晕眩，又更往后靠紧了些，耷拉着眼皮困倦地吐出与呓语听来无二致的话语，＂Tony，为什么你要问我会不会难过。＂你想让我难过吗。  
＂我不知道——我的意思是人类怕冷是因为着凉会生病，但你不怕，那我怎么知道你会因为其它什么而生病——大概就像你说的，你是只水母，我没办法拿人类的标準用在你身上。＂酒精令他如实向Peter承认了他的困窘之处，而Peter低低笑出声，末了还冒出小小的酒嗝，也不知道是真醉了无法控制情绪还是因为Tony的话著实惹他发笑。Tony拿走男孩手里的马克杯仰头喝尽杯里酒，将一小片没被过滤掉的香草叶呸进马克杯里。  
＂我还好奇你为什么不会哭，明明你会流汗还会睡觉流口水。＂Tony自己说到最后也笑了起来。  
他想到他们刚睡一张床的时候，早上被阳光晒醒时摸了把脸还以为是屋顶漏水，侧头一看原来是他的枕边人嘴巴大张口水流了一片，甚至因为他们脸贴着脸，於是他也遭了殃。  
＂不是⋯⋯、不能。＂Peter的呵欠模糊了正在说的话，顺便挪了个新姿势枕在Tony腿上，Tony拍著他脸想让他把话再说一次，就发现Peter已经睡着了。

什么事不能呢。  
Tony把Peter放在已经被整理得有条不紊的工作桌上，像解剖一样把他的男孩剥鳞去皮，让那具白皙的身体在他面前打开。他的吻与抚摸成为Peter唯一裹身的衣物，原本睡梦中的人还带着抗拒扭动，后来不堪其扰地半睁开眼发现是他，就主动缠上来在他脸上留下黏糊糊带着酒气的吻，难耐地咬著他的下巴并挺腰用同样硬挺的阴茎蹭著他的小腹，就在他把男孩从桌面拉下来让他趴在桌沿时，Peter忽然又变成了女孩。  
Tony敢肯定Peter是真的醉了，因为他从未遇过Peter在做爱时忽然转变性別——Peter跪在他面前，握住他已经怒涨的阴茎随便做了几下口活后，又放开他，双手推著那对只比男性时有肉一些的柔软胸乳挤出一道浅沟，然后裹著他的阴茎摩擦起来。Peter被他抓着头发被强迫抬头看着他，拉扯并未让Peter感到疼痛反而对他迷醉地笑了，他配合着Peter的动作挺腰，在那片被他蹭得显出粉红色的胸前射出乳白的精液。  
他把Peter拉起来仰躺在桌上，附在Peter的耳朵说那些掛在她胸腹间的精液像是她泌出的乳汁，Peter咬著指尖为了那句荤话脸红地反驳说才不是呢她又没有怀孕，但当粗硬的手指探进她濡湿的甬道并探得深藏在里的敏感之处时，她只能乖乖地用细嫩的手指刮起自己身上的精液，像婴儿一样将它们吸吮干净，并哀求Tony也摸摸外边，那颗已经突起的肉珠。  
带着老茧的拇指光是轻揉著那处Peter就已经舒服得抽搐著，用呜咽的鼻音要他快进来，他抽出手指，把湿淋淋的液体抹在两条白嫩的大腿上，拍著Peter屁股让她转过去趴在桌子上后，冷不防将她一条腿勾在他手臂上逼她半跨在桌上，让Peter不得不向他展露全部。她只能抓紧桌前的窗台以寻求安全感，在他将半硬的阴茎全部埋进那处幽处时发出哀鸣，Tony压在她的背上，跨部也紧贴着她浑圆挺翘的臀，他们密不可分毫无细缝，随着每一次耸动，那对雪白的胸乳就要重重在粗糙的木头桌面上擦过。  
＂如果你是人类，搞不好这里已经有我的孩子了。＂他伸手按住她平坦柔软的小腹，然后往下覆住那处只长出稀疏毛发的幽谷，两指夹着早被他揉得发红肿涨的肉珠拉扯，换来Peter尖叫著摇头让他不要再这样折磨她。  
＂你能给我生个孩子吗？＂  
Peter扭头向他索吻，在接吻的空隙间咬著他的唇瓣，要他更深的进入自己，像无止尽的深渊汲取他的一切，＂但我只要你就够了，Tony，我只要你。＂没有其他人。  
她被抱到桌子上坐着，双脚虚虚地环著他的腰，在用力抽插带来的快感与疼痛里咬著他汗湿的肩膀，并在背后留下深刻的抓痕。桌上的东西被他们推到地上，包括常驻在桌上的素描簿。

Peter被从桌上放到地面后，不经意踏过那本素描簿，她低头想看自己踩到了什么，发现页面停留在那只漂浮在水里的水母。终于把彼此收拾干净躺到床上的时候，Peter抱紧Tony的腰，声音穿过层层织物含糊地抵达Tony耳里，＂我想我有点难过。＂  
Tony摸了摸她的背，尽管知道她不怕冷还是又把被子拉上来一点。靠在她头上沉沉地问她怎么了。  
＂我不知道。＂她把脸贴到他胸前，听他如潮浪拍打海面的心跳声，＂可能是太喜欢你了却找不到言语可以描述。＂而那或许能够被称之为爱，Tony在阖眼前轻声说道。但Peter已经发出小小的鼾声。

隔天他们起来，又是新的普通的一天，那些和著酒精说出的话又随着时间挥发消散。  
Tony没有执著於得到答案，如果生活至此没有发生变故，那继续维持下去并无不可。  
可世间万物往往难以尽如人愿。

日暮时分，Peter难得没有去海边，他就跟Tony坐在屋簷下的桌子。  
Tony正在写这几天的工作日志。他偶尔会偷懒，但原谅他，谁叫这座灯塔实在太过平静，即使漏了几天的进度，需要补齐的内容仍然大同小异。Peter在旁边翻著他的素描簿，忽然问Tony想不想看看他水母的型态。  
Tony将视线从工作日志上移到Peter脸上，再到他腿上的那本素描簿。那只他毫无印象的水母。  
他以为那是Peter小小的嫉妒心在发酵，因为他画了水母但却不是他，开玩笑地问他：＂那么你需要我心头上的一滴血让你恢复原貌吗？＂  
＂你太小看我了，Tony。我们可是比人鱼还要古老的存在，才不需要……＂Peter看着天上已经现出轮廓的月亮，＂才不需要你的心头血。＂

真正的心头血应该是这样的。  
Peter在Tony的注视下一步步踏入海里，海水已没至腰部，只要一个大浪打来他就会没顶。饶是知道Peter不怕冷，那是他生命最初的起源，Tony仍然朝他大喊要他快上来、什么水母原形他不想看了。  
浪潮声盖过Peter的声音，昏暗的海边连手电筒都无法从Tony所在的位置照到Peter，为此他不得不往前站到海水湧上的位置，以期看着Peter不让他消失在自己面前。  
他不知道Peter说的恢复原貌会发生什么事，就像他从未问过Peter为什么会以女孩的模样伏在夜晚的海边奄奄一息，他面对着那么多的未知从来不曾说出口，起初只以为他们终究会分道扬镳不值一提，再来才是害怕失去而宁愿当作没这回事，也曾困囿於彼此差异，可Peter的那个眼神却让他就此平息。他只要知道不管如何他们只有彼此，在一无所有的人生里只要知道这样就够了。

海水睽违多年后第一次漫过他的脚背，如想像中的刺骨让他倒抽着气，Peter还站在那里。  
他听见了Peter的声音：＂海洋是我们的母亲。＂不要害怕。  
Tony咬紧牙关不发一语。他知道自己并不源于海洋，这片海洋还曾差一点要无情地夺走他的生命，如果不是幸运被冲到岸上他不会面对之后的一切。如今Peter却要他重回这场噩梦，但他不得不往前走，他无法再承受拥有后的失去。

而变异是在他真正踏入海里时发生的。  
Peter开始变得透明，身上散发出莹莹蓝光，他伫立在那里就像崖上的灯塔，为Tony指明了该前往的方向。他就在那儿，Tony要去到的地方。  
当他顺着Peter手指的方向低头看见自己胸口透过层层衣物也亮起如Peter身上的蓝光时，他还在想那是什么。他明明是个人类。

那是我留下的标记，我标记了你好让母亲放过你。但你已经不记得了。  
Tony才发现他踏入海中后听见的Peter的声音并不是他真正听见，声音是在他的脑里响起的，他们摒弃了言语发声。他站在海里被卷走所有最初的认知。  
你问过我为什么我不会哭。  
Peter向他走来，他们在汹湧海水里抓着彼此。  
那是因为母亲只给我们一滴泪，一旦那滴泪回归海中，我们在陆地留下的一切都会抹灭。但我将它分给了你，所以我仍能上岸，并且找到你。即使你忘记一切，可我们本为一体。

Tony想起素描簿里的那只水母，恍然间知晓自己并非真正一无所有。  
他才是Peter心头上的那滴血。

 

 

 

end.

 


End file.
